


The New Familiar

by somethingsomething



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomething/pseuds/somethingsomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Internet may be a great teacher, but you still have to know what you're looking for.  Kala hadn't even thought to think of <i>this</i> before now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this doesn't take place in canon as it stands now, but this was the idea I got halfway through the season, and, well, fanfiction exists for a reason. Apparently takes place in an alternate universe where things are happy, or possibly way, way post-future-seasons-canon.

Kala finds out about Wolfgang’s… _thing_ on accident.

He’s thick and hot inside her, and her head is tossed back against the sheet, and his mouth is wet against her throat, and she needs _more_ so she rakes her fingers down his ass. Only she misses, and one of her fingers trails down _between_ instead of _over_.

She’s so busy being a little mortified and apologizing that she nearly misses the jerk of his hips and the groan he presses into the join of her neck and shoulder.

“I- Wait.” She pulls his head up to look at him. His eyes are hazy and half-lidded. “Did you. Did you like that?”

Wolfgang huffs a laugh and kisses her jaw. “Yeah. I’m really into that kind of stuff.” He kisses the corner of her mouth.

“Oh,” Kala says and lets him kiss her mouth.

 

It’s not that Kala’s a blushing virgin. Mostly because she’s not a virgin, but she does know things. She just didn’t ever think that Wolfgang would be into _that_.

 

“How does that work?” she asks.

“Hm?”

They’re sitting outside the café again, though it’s blessedly sunny this time.

“The thing that you’re really into.” She doesn’t stammer.

Wolfgang smiles at her. It’s not all that different than the one he gave her when she handed him the bomb.

By the time he’s finished explaining it to her, they’re an inch apart.

It doesn’t sound like a terrible idea.

 

In practice, Kala thinks that maybe the idea isn’t terrible, but her doing it might be.

She has exactly one finger up to the base inside Wolfgang. She can’t remember what to do with it.

It feels a lot like the first time they had sex, only a little more frightening because she didn’t have years and years of gossip and fantasizing and research like she did for the kind of sex she and Rajan have, the kind where a penis goes into a vagina.

(Nomi and Wolfgang and even Lito had offered up their memories, but Kala had politely declined. Those memories felt too personal, too private to access.)

So now she has a finger inside Wolfgang’s ass and she has completely forgotten what to do with it.

“Hey,” Wolfgang says. “You okay?”

Kala, wide-eyed, nods. “Mmhm! Peachy!”

He smiles softly at her. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I don’t mind.”

Kala’s eyes go wide. He’s telling her the truth, she can feel it, but she does want. “No! I just.”

He waits for her.

“I just need a little help?” She didn’t mean to make it a question, but there it is.

He smiles again, wider and brighter. “Okay,” he says. His fingers wrap around her wrist, half of his fingers against the skin of her arm, half of them against the smooth latex of her glove. “In and out, easy, like this.” He moves her hand in and out. It feels even more intimate that his mouth against her sex.

He uncurls one of her fingers from where it rests against her palm and guides it into himself. “Curl your fingers up,” he says, “like when I finger you. There’s, ah.” He breaks off into a sigh when she brushes up against something inside him. “Just like that,” he says. His head drops back.

“Move your fingers apart and back together. There, perfect, that’s perfect _Liebling_.” His hand falls away from her wrist as he falls back fully against the sheets.

Wolfgang moans when she adds a third finger. Kala shifts between his thighs, and her own rub slick against each other.

“I’m ready,” he manages between quiet groans and gasps of air that fill his apartment and run along her skin. His skin runs red from his forehead down to his collarbone.

There are a lot of things Kala still doesn’t understand about her new life – Wolfgang’s past and what it means for her, Rajan and her future, the new family she’s found with the sensates, all of the powers at play in this new world of theirs. The press of her body against Wolfgang’s, his hands guiding the dildo between her thighs into himself – that, at least, is familiar even as it’s new. So, too, is the press of his mind against hers. If she can reconcile her science and her faith, perhaps her new life won’t be so hard to figure out.

Her hipbones meet his ass and he scrambles at her shoulders for a kiss. She’s never seen him this undone before, and it warms her down to her marrow. It doesn't matter anymore that she doesn't know what she's doing, and that she's always hated that feeling. She grins down at him.

“Tell me how you like it,” she says.

She starts slow, little rocking motions while he catches his breath. Then-

“Pull out more, angle up for that spot again. That’s - _mein Gott_ Kala, again, please, please,” he says, again and again. His hand moves for his cock, red and heavy and wet against his stomach, and jerks away to grasp at the sheets. His next breath comes gasping up from his lungs.

“Go ahead,” she says, her own lungs only half-full on every breath. Every push forward presses and rubs against her cunt until she can barely stand it.

He wraps his hand around his cock and comes babbling her name.

She waits until he’s stilled before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. She pulls out as quickly as she can and fumbles off the straps of the harness. She has never so turned on in her life, no matter that she’s in an apartment in Berlin that she may never visit in the flesh.

Her fingers find her clit, and then Wolfgang is sitting up across from her, his clean hand finding its way between her thighs. Their fingers bump up against each other, and it helps less than Kala would like, but Wolfgang is smiling again, his eyes still half-lidded and lazy with afterglow.

It doesn’t matter that they’re fumbling and laughing their way to her orgasm. She likes it better that way.

She's halfway to falling asleep on the bed beside him and half-way to going back to her body in Mumbai, when Wolfgang turns to her. "Still nervous?" he asks.

They're both laughing when she hits him with the pillow.


End file.
